Chechnyaball
Chechen (national), Russian (official) |religion =Islam Vainakh (Pagan) somethings we still too. |friends = Azerbaijanball Dagestanball Georgiaball Albaniaball Kosovoball Turkeyball Bosnia and Herzegovinaball(European Muslims must stand together especially against these Orthodox Christians that want remove us) North Koreaball (I like him and is like me) |enemies = Russiaball Serbiaball (Try me, Kebab Remover) Israelcube (Every Remover of my Kebab Friends is also my Enemy and especially the Butthurts I have all killed. Mad Israelis?) Greeceball (For stealing some part of my Ancient History and being Friends with my Enemies and support the killing of my Friends in Albania and Bosnia) USAball (Because you didn't really removed Vodka) Bostonball (No I havent done your another FalseFlag just to betray me like my European Muslim Brothers from Bosnia and Albania.) |likes =Fighting, Dancing and Removing Vodka! |hates =Being called Russian or Vodka and Kebab Removers (mad Removers?) Gays and Lesbians |founded = |ended = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace =No but can into High Mountains |status =To be independent... (Will happen! Long Live Ichkeria!) |notes =|type = Northeastern Caucasian}} Chechnyaball is a federal republic of Russiaball and a Kebab that really does not like Vodka and wishes to be independent. He has been fighting all his life against many invaders. He is friendly to his neighbours, which he calls brothers, Ingushetiaball, Dagestanball, and Georgiaball. He hates Russiaball due to his history with him. He is also one of the strongest Kebabs, which makes it hard for Kebab removers to remove him. He believes that even the Devil is scared of him. History Much of his history is not known, no one knows from where he came, but is known that he has been in his land ever since 8.000 B.C. Chechnyaball of beat up the Mongols two times and beat the Timurids as well. He has fought against many Tatars his life and always been fighting against the other Caucasians. But this all changed when Great Vodka came. When Vodka came Chechnyaball of beatings their ass near Chechen-Aul where he got his Russian name from. From this moment on he has of been in war with Vodka. After a while, Vodka decided to conquer Chechnyaball and rest of Caucasusballs. He lead a valiant defense with his North Caucasian brothers and fought against Vodka for an over 100 year war. He was eventually out manned after his so-called brother Dagestanball surrendered. In the horrible year of 1944 he and his brother Ingushetiaball were deported to Kazakhstan by the Great Soviet Vodka. He had to endure the death of many many relatives and the shame of being sent away from his fatherland. In 1953 he was allowed a trip home and at once went back. After this he hated Vodka even more! After the Great Soviet Vodka destroyed itself and became normal Vodka, Chechnyaball was brave and decided to declare independence. This lead to what is called the First Chechen War. in this war he humiliated Vodka and sent his ass back to his cold bad land. Being angry, Vodka decided to attack Chechnyaball again. This time he was more lucky and managed to win, but at very big losses. To this day some are still fighting against big Vodka, but most just want peace... As of 2017, Chechen troops have been deployed in Syria to protect peace, also he is killing LGBT's. Friends Kosovoball-He is a European Muslim just like me. He is also of separatist just like me. He also has more luck than I do. Albaniaball- Also European Muslim Bosnia and Herzegovinaball- He is of also European Muslim. Turkeyball- He is of also European Muslim but also is of Asian. We both of hatings Vodka. ISISball- We are both muslim terrorist.I also send soldiers for you. Al-Qaedaball-Same with ISIS.And thanks for supporting and helping me in the 1990s Talibanball-Same with ISIS and Al-Qaeda Enemies Kebab removers especially these ones Serbiaball-Oh so you want to remove my Kebab friends. Well it didnt go to well for you. FREE KOSOVO !!! VODKA!!!!!-LET ME FREE YOU STUPID VODKA!!! And stop supporting Serbia!!! Wait you started investing in me? So much money from Vodka! Putin is best! Okay, will not remove yet. Greeceball-So a beggar full of debt want to remove Turkey and Albania?It is not going to work.You may kill Albania but Turkey will destroy you. You are suicidal? Seriously? USAball-What? I thought that one day you would throw several nuclear bombs in Vodka and make him disappear for all eternity but instead of this are now friends with him? HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU DESERVED THE ATTACK!!!! Gallery 5igvpK4.png 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png Links *Facebook page Category:Democracy Haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Caucasus Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Islamball Category:Russia Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Russian haters Category:Russiaball Category:Europe Category:Islam Category:Kebab Category:Republic Category:OSCE Category:Future Countryballs Category:Chechen Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Kebab Defender Category:Kebab lover Category:Conspiracy Category:Defend kebab Category:Remove Vodka Category:Earthquake Category:Christian Haters Category:Serb Remover Category:Jihad Category:Jihadi Category:Gyro remover Category:Muslim lovers Category:Bosniaball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Evil Category:Christian Remover Category:Terrorism Category:Terrorist Category:LDC countries Category:Anti-Hungarian Category:Slovak haters Category:Goat Lovers Category:War Lovers Category:Terroristball images Category:Asia Terrorists Category:Homosex illegal Category:Turkish Speaking Kebab Category:European Category:Women rights removers Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Dictatorship